My Shining Light
by LinkinParkAngel
Summary: Sasuke returns to Konoha and is unwillingly held there. Naruto wants to help but how do you save someone that doesn't want to help themselves? Can the Uchiha learn to love again? well DUH. rated m for language violence torture angst, all the good stuff!


Hi guys, it's Katelyn here and this is my first Naruto story. I have read tons on this site and there are some really good ones but I'm running out of reading material and figured you guys would be too so im writing one now! ^^

This chapter is just the pilot. I should have the next chapter up by Sunday or Monday. I'm not going to be one of those annoying people that always hound you for reviews. You can if you want, if you like the story and if you want to provide constructive criticism. Yes, this is going to be a NaruSasu story eventually, but I'm planning on making it pretty big so bear with me and trust me it will happen! That said, it would be nice to get a few reviews for this first chapter. Please let me know how I'm doing so I can improve. Also, I'll be happy to take suggestions. I do have a broad outline of a plan though so it can't be anything too major to the plotline.

I am hoping to have largish chapters uploaded every week. I have exams soon so it might be slower for a week but after that is holidays until February so I should be able to write faster! Thanks for reading the insanely boring paragraph! Enjoy!

Loosely based on current manga. Sasuke returns to Konoha in the midst of a huge war together with Orochimaru and Akatsuki but he hasn't killed his brother, why has he returned? For the sake of a certain blonde ninja of course! Torture, Angst, Romance, all the good things ^^ Rated m for language, some dark themes and eventual lemon. NaruSasu + maybe other pairings haven't decided.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto (oops, almost forgot ^^)

**MY SHINING ANGEL**

Pilot Chapter

The rain poured down outside, drowning the fallen leaves and rarely used path. Only one figure walked it now, slowly coming into view. The boy was only just thirteen and completely soaked, but that didn't stop the determined gleam in his eyes. Even though this boy was only young, he had a mission to accomplish and he would sacrifice anything to achieve it. That kind of determination is only borne out of years of sorrow and pain and that same determination was leading him towards the cold building he would spend the next few years in. another figure appeared now, standing outside the building with a triumphant smirk on his face. His smirk turned into a slow sadistic smile as he looked up at the sky, everything was going to plan. Soon he would have the sharingan. First he would use it to kill the man who defied him and then? The second man snickered thinking of the power he would soon have, all because of this stubborn, hurt little boy that was now infront of him. Orochimaru smirked as he led Sasuke inside.

Yes. Everything was going according to plan.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Three years later_

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The plan was failing. Naruto thought to himself while trying to dodge his numerous opponents' weapons. He weaved back and forth through them without trying too hard. After all, he hadn't trained his arse off for the last three years to go nowhere. He was going to show everyone that he was strong enough to be hokage and thanks to the Kyuubi's strength combined with his, Naruto was now one of the strongest ninjas in Konoha. Naruto finished fighting his opponents with a quick flick of his wrist sending six kunai at once speeding towards them. It was a casual throw and they were able to avoid the projectiles but by the time they focussed once more on the place where their enemy had been standing, he wasn't there.

Naruto ran towards the hokage tower as fast as he could, avoiding getting involved in battles and dodging enemies wherever e could. He had to get message to the hokage that more shinobi were coming in from the east. Konoha had been attacked yesterday and taken completely by surprise. So far it was thought that somehow Akatsuki where behind it, but the enemy shinobi arriving to fight were from sound and that could only mean that Orochimaru was involved. No. that couldn't happen because then….

Naruto growled at himself for thinking such thoughts as a young serious face came to mind. It had been three years. Naruto didn't care about Sasuke anymore. Naruto frowned and increased his pace as he ran towards the approaching tower.

Those sorts of thoughts weren't necessary. He had a more important job to do.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Kakashi panted and dodged the Sound Nins' sword as it swung in front of his face. He had been fighting non stop for four hours now and had depleted most of his chakra but the enemies just kept coming. Kakashi had lost Asuma and Kurenai somewhere an hour ago but didn't have the time to even think where they might be. The enemy then decided that he would commit himself for a full lunge with his sword and Kakashi smiled at his mistake. The sound ninja let fourth a triumphant laugh as his sword rammed through Kakashi's body. Before it burst into smoke. The sound Nin didn't even have time for his smile to disappear before his heart was pierced with a kunai. Kakashi pulled his knife out the body and whipped it on the enemy's uniform before retuning it to his pouch. Alright, he thought to himself. Now it was time to find Asuma and Kurenai. He spun around and cursed when he stumbled and had to put his hand on the rock face for support. Damn. He'd used much more chakra then he thought. But, all he had to do now was report progress to Tsunade and he would have a two hour leave and he could rest. With new determination he stepped forward towards his goal, only to have his path blocked by four more Sound Nins. The leader of the group frowned and walked forward.

"What have we got her boys? Is it another of that stupid bitches dogs running and whining to do her bidding? I think it's time for us to put him down"

He walked forward and swung his Bo staff (*1) high into the air.

Kakashi frowned at his annoying attitude and went to take a step forward only to feel a blinding pain run all the way through his body. He stumbled as his head swam and fell to his knees. He'd lost that much energy already? Dimly he noticed the Sound Nins coming closer. He tried to focus chakra but that only send another wave of pain through his body. He closed his eyes and gave in to the rising black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

"…..and then I totally kicked his arse, he went flying all the way across the clearing, you should of seen their faces! And then I said 'I am Naruto Uzumaki; remember my name because I will be hokage!!!'" Naruto smiled at his remembered victory. He was standing in the Hokages' office and idly moving his leg in an unconscious kicking motion.

"That's all very well Naruto" Tsunade sighed "but I was under the impression you actually came here to give me a progress report. You can save the blow by blow account for some other time when im not so busy."

"Aw Ba-chan! That's not fun!" Naruto pouted. "Ok, I'll make you a deal, I'll tell you what happened if you treat me to ramen after" the sixteen year old smiled at his cunning plan. Naruto may have grown stronger, but even though he now stood over most people at 180 centimetres, his love for ramen and immature ways definitely hadn't changed.

"SHUT UP WITH THE NONSENSE BRAT!" Tsunade shouted, finally losing her patience. "I HAVE BEEN IN THIS OFFICE ALL DAY TRYING TO COORDINATE OUR BARELY ADEQUATE FORCES AND I DON'T NEED YOU BEING IMMATURE, ESPECIALLY NOT NOW" she sighed and rubbed her tired eyes. Before continuing in a soft defeated voice. "I just don't know what to do in this situation, everyone expects me to know everything because I'm 'hokage' but I don't Naruto! I'm not the third and sometimes I think these people have trouble remembering that."

"You aren't that bad Ba-chan" Naruto mumbled quietly. "I want to be hokage but I think even I would have trouble with these situations"

"Even you!? Brat! You can't even keep your apartment clean! I'm not submitting this village to your hands! I'm not that sadistic!"

"Well if the pressure is too much and you can't take it…"

"It's not too much! I can do it! No way am I handing you the position of hokage. Now hurry and tell me your report, I need information on our current situation"

"Fine" Naruto sighed and opened his mouth to speak but before he could utter a single syllable the door crashed open and a Konoha jounin skidded in "HOKAGE-SAMA! IMPORTANT INFORMATION! THE…….." he trailed off as a shuriken swung round and sliced into the side of his head. He leaned off to the side in shock, eyes wide before collapsing to the ground. Naruto gasped in shock and went for his weapons but before he could reach them, the world span and everything went black.

Tsunade cried out as she watched the jutsu slam Naruto into the wall. She turned to the door and stoop up eyes wide at the person in the doorway. She narrowed them and threw the shuriken she had hidden behind her before running forward and completing her jutsu, the room shook as giant boulders rose from the floor and slammed into her target. She didn't pause in her step, and kept running towards the figure, gathering up her strength and slamming her fist at the spot the person was. All this happened in the blink of an eye and suddenly everything was quiet. Tsunade smiled to herself and then frowned, remembering Naruto, she went to check on him and found she couldn't move. Tsunade looked down and saw her entire body coiled by snakes.

"Calm down Tsunade" a familiar voice hissed. "I only came here to talk"

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Sakura stood still for a second and surveyed everything around her in shock. She had been working in the hospital practically since this whole thing began and she had already seen the vast number of casualties. By now she was numb to the death and screaming except when someone she knew personally died. She felt the tears pricked her eyes and sting as she tried to hold them back. She had to help them. She had to stay on top. Suddenly she heard a continuous beep from behind her and turned with a start. The patient she was supposed to be getting an urgent blood transmission had died waiting. She let the tears flow as she watched hospital staff wheeled the bed away to get rid of the body. There was a serious bed shortage and they needed every bed they could get. Sakura gasped in equal parts wonder and horror as she saw a new injured body come in and be put on the bed of the most recently deceased. The bed hadn't even lost its warmth yet. She gave an insane little laugh at the ridiculousness of the whole situation and chugged her coffee. She needed to be awake. Sakura fixed her hair back as she walked up to the nearest person. There wasn't time to stop. "I need a bag of A negative urgently" she told a nearby nurse while checking the newcomers' condition. She sighed and focussed chakra in her hands. Now wasn't the time to give up. Every life saved was worth the effort.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The leader of the Sound Nins walked towards the unconscious body before his and thought of his eminent victory. He recognised this jounin as the copy cat ninja and knew he would definitely get a bonus for getting rid of him. "Stay back retards! This one's mine!" he snarled at his troop, smirking in victory as they backed away. Fools. They didn't know about the money he would get after killing this bastard and he definitely wouldn't share, he supposed that he could make them all kill him and then kill his comrades and get the bonus to himself but he didn't need them to kill an unconscious jounin. He changed his mind and put his staff away before taking out two kunai. He raised his arm in the air and prepared for the throw. He knew he had time so he took it, savouring the moment and gloating. "Hurry up idiot! Standing here is boring!" one of his subordinates complained. The leader frowned and threw the kunai over his back. He smiled at the squelching sound they made as they sliced through the mans neck.

"I said this one's mine. I'll take as long as I fucking want, got that through your heads arseholes?" he frowned as his moment was ruined and turned back to the unconscious man. He scowled and got out more knives. Great. Now it wasn't even fun anymore. He threw the knives at the target and his eyes widened in shock as another two kunai sped from nowhere, speared his kunai through the handles and lodged them into a tree on his left. He growled in annoyance and turned to the new enemy to see a shining blue light and then the red splatter of his own blood.

Kakashi watched in surprise as his savoir then proceeded to dispose of the rest of the Sound Ninjas with ease. He softly gasped as he recognised the style. The man moves gracefully, as if he wasn't even using energy but at the same time there was an unbelievable amount of power behind his movements. The man stopped moving, he must of heard his gasp. The man turned to where Kakashi lay to find he wasn't there. He grunted in surprise as he felt ropes twist themselves around him and tie him to a nearby tree. There were only a handful of ninja in the world faster than him and this one stood before him nostalgically reminiscent of another time, three years ago.

"You came back" Kakashi muttered in surprise, carefully masting any feelings

"Lucky for you. Are you really so week that a few Sound Nins can take you out? And here I was thinking that you were a talented jounin" Sasuke replied without missing a beat.

"What happened to you Sasuke? You're cold. Did he do that to you?"

"No one did anything to me" Sasuke spat. "Are you sad that I didn't squeal and hug you? Now let me go, I have important things to do and don't have time to play around with you"

"Why did you save me?"

"Because I felt like it now let. Me. Go"

"You aren't the person in power here Sasuke, you should know that. Give me a good reason to let you go. I have every right to kill you right here"

"Don't be so stupid. If you were going to kill me, you would have done it instead of wasting time tying me up. You are tired and now that you have revealed yourself to me, I can easily get rid of you, if I so desired" Sasuke smirked. "Besides, if you don't let me go right now, everyone in this village will die. There are a further three hundred ninja working for Orochimaru and trust me, Konoha won't be able to defeat them"

"And you will?"

"Not defeat them, but I can take control of them"

"I don't see how you could"

"That's exactly your problem Kakashi. You don't see" Sasuke said and disappeared.

Kakashi frowned and inspected the ropes; they were eaten away with chakra at the back. Why hadn't he felt that? He looked towards the Hokage tower. Should he report what he had learned? Maybe it was a lie. He sighed and began to make his way there. He needed to go there anyway. He'll tell Tsunade what happened and she can interpret it how she liked. He was too tired.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Once I am in charge of Konoha, I will raise my army further and no one will be able to oppose me." Orochimaru purred "don't worry, my princess, maybe I'll keep you as my wife" he chuckled to himself and stretched his arms up. It had been a long day and he was tired but id didn't matter now. He had achieved what he was planning and now everything should go smoothly. But where was Sasuke? It wouldn't do for him to get injured because Orochimaru would be taking his body soon and we wanted it in peek condition. He watched as the Kyuubi kid struggled with his snake. The kid had woken up and foolishly tried to attack him, but Orochimaru was ready. He had spent the better part of last year coming up with this plan and the kid wasn't going to spoil things now. He sat down on Tsunades' desk, surveying his captives with his head on its side. He chuckled again as the kid fought harder and his snake coiled tighter.

"I wouldn't do that, unless you want to die" He told the boy and chuckled again. He had thought of this day for years but never realized how _good _it would actually feel. He turned to the door as he felt a presence carefully hidden but didn't take action. He new that aura, it was Sasuke. Finally the last part of his plan could begin.

Sasuke opened the door and stepped into the room, quickly glancing over at Naruto and Tsunade. His eyes lingered on Naruto for a second and Orochimaru pushed himself off the desk, not wanting Sasuke to start questioning his decision.

"Should we start the process now Sasuke-kun?" he questioned slyly.

"Yes, but first, there is important news you need to know" Sasuke said quietly and stepped closer. Orochimaru smirked, looking into the empty orbs of the boys eyes. It had taken some time but Orochimaru had broken him as planned. The boy didn't even flinch is Orochimaru exploded little girls infront of him. Only whipped the blood with distain off his face. Sasuke followed whatever orders Orochimaru gave him now without question. Orochimaru would be sad to be rid of such an obedient, useful tool, but his eyes would be even more useful. Orochimaru chuckled yet again as Sasuke stood waiting.

Orochimaru walked forward and closed the gap without hesitation. "What is it Sasuke-kun?" he purred through his smirk. Sasuke walked even closer. Orochimaru could feel his breath in his ear and their bodies close together. "You forgot that I'm actually going to kill you. Die for what you have done, Fucking bastard" Sasuke hissed in his ear. Orochimarus' eyes widened in shock, this wasn't supposed to happen! "Guh…………….." he managed and slumped to the floor, looking down at the sword that was passed through his body. His eyes followed the trail of blood running down his front to the floor and then looked up at the man standing in front of him blood red eyes gleaming in barely suppressed hate. "Ng……" Before dying at his feet.

"Do you really think I would let you use me in such a way? Your death won't undo what you have done and I will always remember" Sasuke spat with contempt at his fallen master. "I only wish it could have been slower"

_To be continued_

(*1) A bo staff is a martial arts weapon, basically a long stick that peoples swing around and bash people with. Not sure if anyone knew that so I just wrote it here.


End file.
